


Under an Electric Sky

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Series: Flashwaveweek2017 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, FlashWave Week 2017, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Jinja - Freeform, M/M, Raijin's son (not true to the myth), Storms, japanese gods, kami - Freeform, shrines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: Barry loves watching storms form over the sky.  It's a beautiful sight, and perhaps it leads to meetings.





	Under an Electric Sky

His hazel eyes watched as the wind blew through the leaves, scattering the clouds in the sky as he sat on a tall branch. It was really quite fascinating, although, he could only imagine his father arguing with his uncle over who was stronger.

Strength was something Barry didn't really care about. He preferred to remain light and airy, fast like the lightning his father rained down upon the country called Nippon. The sunlight flickered over his face as he watched it fade behind the mountains. Really, he probably shouldn't have been there, watching the time pass by with the humans continuing to be, well… _human._

His father would be angry with him for not coming back home, but it wasn't everyday that he got a chance to watch the sun fade and clouds took over the sky. He could be angry later. Barry raised his hand and flicked. Lightning shuddered across the sky, emanating from the clouds. It was a beautiful contrast with the stars twinkling in the background.

His grandparents weren't fond of humans as much as he was. Then again, no Kami seemed to be as fascinated as the human species as Barry was. Wars had ravaged the lands, tearing Barry's heart apart from inside of his electric imbued body. People fought so much. Barry didn't understand it. He didn't want to understand it.

The Kami were violent enough towards everyone, but seeing humans following in their footsteps… He didn't like that. He wanted to see them stop fighting, to simply feel the breeze, to smell the moisture of oncoming rain, to look upon the lightning as he did, with awe.

Despite their bloody tendencies, there were kind hearted beings among them. Praying for the health of those they love at the shrines, holding the hands of their children… He really didn't understand how beings so capable of love could cling to such hatred and negativity.

Thunder boomed in the distance as the wind picked up, threatening to cover the stars and moon with dark clouds. Barry sighed, he should probably be returning now.  He didn't want to anger his father too badly. Being the cause of another flash flood wasn't what he wanted to give to the humans. The wrath of Raijin was fierce enough without any added fire.

'Speaking of fire…' Barry stood on the limb, feeling it thrum beneath him but not even daring to give way. Barry was too light for that. 'I want to see it…'

He leaped into the air, the wind catching him and allowing him to run along its path. The wind always seemed to be there whenever Barry wanted to go somewhere. He always wanted to run instead of fly through the air. There was just so much more electricity when he ran and he quite liked that.

“Thank you, O-Kaze,” Barry murmured as he jumped off the stream of air and onto the rooftop of a human made structure below. The wind brushed against his check affectionately before it fled to other activities.

The Torii below was lit, just barely. The wind seemed to be taunting the flames with its ability to either make it go out or let it go. Fire always seemed to get uppity when the wind taunted it.

“Now, now,” Barry chided softly. “That's not the wisest thing to do at the Shrine.” The wind whined and gave in, returning back to the current of the storm.

He smiled as he watched it go off into the sky with lightning setting the sky on fire. Atago Shrine, is what the humans called it. It was a fine place, meant to worship a variety of gods, including his father and a few other family members. People came here for protection from disasters, but namely it was for protection from fires. Here, Barry thought of his relative – Kagu-Tsuchi.

Kagu-Tsuchi – the god of fire. Barry'd heard his father talk about Kagu-Tsuchi's tragic demise. Of course, everyone he'd heard it from had talked about it like it wasn't a horrible thing. Kagu-Tsuchi hadn't meant to burn his mother, but it'd just.. happened. Barry thinks that the Kami forget that sometimes things are out of our control. Humans knew that. It still hurt them, but they knew that and accepted it. If only the Kami would stop believing that they were free of consequences.

Thinking about the volcanoes made him feel sad. He could almost see the blood dripping from the sky, lava bubbling up in a mountainous volcano. Barry doesn't want to think about it anymore, but it's hard not to when this country has several of them, all born from the blood of one of his relatives.

Kagu-Tsuchi was someone he felt sad for, sad because of. Barry can't imagine how it feels to lose your mother and then be slain by your father. It hadn't been his fault after all. It was just how things went, but Kagu-Tsuchi's father hadn't seen it the same way.

'I wonder… are all families like this?' Barry mentally questioned, imagining humans killing each other over accidents and misunderstandings. Somehow… he can see it.

“Stupid… Damn those fuckers…” a gruff voice muttered.

Barry's eyes widened as he heard more swear words than he'd ever heard from a normal human. He wasn't even aware that such words could be _used like that._ He's a bit impressed and more than a little bit intrigued as to who could possibly know all those swears and use them so… creatively.

Curious, he peeks into the shrine, footsteps a whisper of a breeze. He glides across the wooden flooring and finally comes across the owner of the voice. It's a foreigner, with a bulky stature and sculpted face that makes Barry wonder whether he's really human or not.

The man swears as he presses a hand to his cheek, drawing his eyes. Barry can see some painful looking scars running across hands and up his arms. It makes him frown. Foreigner or not, he shouldn't have to suffer fire's wrath in a place meant to protect.

If no one else is going to help him, he will. Wait, he will? “What?”

The man's head snaps up and swivels, searching until it lands on him. Barry flushes, yukata swaying with a nervous breeze. “Who are you?” the man demands, but his eyes seem somewhat glued to him, gently assessing.

“I'm um – Barry,” or at least, he preferred to be called Barry. After meeting his first foreigner years ago and tasting what they'd called a strawberry, Barry couldn't help but be drawn to it. “Barry” - he liked it. Forever drawn to where his curiosity drew him, he hid his new name from his father. “Raiden” was his father's name and he most certainly wasn't him. “And um – you are?”

“Mick,” the man – _Mick_ grunted in pain, shifting. The dark maroon yukata hugged his form, making his muscles stand out. He was far more muscled than Barry was used to seeing, but then again, he hadn't paid that much attention before, never quite seeing someone who he really looked at.

“That looks pain,” Barry murmured softly, heart aching for some unknown reason at the sight of this man, this foreigner, in pain. He didn't like it.

Mick huffed out a tense chuckle. “Yeah, well… That's what ya' get for crossing the wrong sorts of people.”

Barry tilted his head to the side, not quite understanding. “Do you – I mean, would you like some help with that?”

The man's brows furrowed, inspecting him. Barry felt like he was on display, being carefully judged. “..Can you?” Mick questioned.

“Yes,” Barry nodded, fidgeting with his bright red and golden sleeves. “I'll be gentle,” he was quick to reassure Mick as he stepped forward, remembering not to use his abilities too much.

Kneeling down in front of Mick, Barry looked into his eyes, gently, as he reached out and rested his fingertips on Mick's cheeks. “It's okay,” Barry told him as he rested his forehead against Mick's. “Kagu-Tsuchi approves.” He saw a flicker of confusion on Mick's face before he closed his eyes and let his electricity go. It swam out from him curling into Mick from his fingertips and the skin contact of their foreheads.

Outside, the wind swirled and animals paused in their night prowling. A Kami was granting someone mortal a gift.

Opening his eyes slowly, he reveled in the feel of Mick's forehead against his, warm and strong. It made him want to curl up by Mick's side.

Mick had closed his eyes, but opened them as Barry pulled away. Eyes widening with shock as he searched his body for the wounds only to find them vanquished, unscathed. “Who,” Mick's eyes landed on Barry's. “What are you?”

Realizing that behind the shock there was no disgust, Barry smiled and held a hand out to Mick, who took it and let himself be helped up. “I told you,” Barry said as he kept holding onto Mick's hand, “I'm Barry. Yoroshiku onigaishimasu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, truly there is no son of Raijin's that I based Barry's character off of. It's more of a "what if". Hopefully, it's okay for this day? (I have no idea~ Haha~)


End file.
